Developments Timeline
Technology in the First Era DEVELOPMENTS OF THE T W E N T Y F I R S T C E N T U R Y after 2015 Quantum Internet (aka Internet 2.0) - Quanex (CEO Ralph Ivers (Irish), pioneered by Dr. Boyce Godfrey) - 2019 Laserfusion Energy (DT fusion) - Rosatom - 2029 Tokamak Fusion Energy (DT fusion) - EU in cooperation with other nations - 2044 Hydrogen Energy Transportation Network - EU - 2045 Mach 10 jet plane (MX-TS and MX-FS) - ''MRA Aero'''' (led by Lukyan Veselov) - 2072'' T W E N T Y S E C O N D C E N T U R Y ' Full body replacement (usable up to 3 centuries each, costs insane amounts of money) - ''Maxian Research Association (MRA) Longetivity project (chief: Dr. Nikodim Pestov, pioneered by Miron Agafonov) - 2102 1 century longetivity (without body replacement) - MRA Longetivity (chief: Dr. Nikodim Pestov) - ~2110 Mach 20 jet plane (M2X-TS and M2X-FS) -'' MRA Aero (led by Lukyan Veselov) - 2160'' High-speed ion thrusters - MRA Space (pioneered by Polikarp Slavsky) - 2190 Ion thruster rockets (Maxian Interplanetary Program, unfinished) - MRA Space (pioneered by Polikarp Slavsky) - 2195 '''T W E N T Y T H I R D C E N T U R Y Efficient tokamak fusion (D-He3 fusion), Deuterium Helium-3 Reactor (DHR)'' - UERA (chief: Cole Dickens) - 2230 '' Automatic gas mining stations and feasible way of gathering He-3 - UERA-UESA (UESA chief: Rafferty Rhodes, UERA chief: Cole Dickens) - 2240 Interplanetary exploration (Mars and later other planets, Aurora Nova program)'' - UESA (chief: Rafferty Rhodes, pioneered by Polikarp Slavsky) - 2248'' Fusion driven rockets - UESA (chief: Rafferty Rhodes, pioneered by Stefan Welch) - 2249 2 century longetivity (without body replacement) - medical companies - ~2250 '' Extraterrestial colonies (Aurora Luna (Moon) is the first) - ''UESA (chief: Rafferty Rhodes, pioneered by Polikarp Slavsky) - 2252 Cagnium-1 -'' Materium Industries (CEO Sture Holst, pioneered by Dr. Nechtan Haywood) - 2257'' He-3 Reactor (H3R) - Hase Research (CEO and pioneer: Wilhelm Hase) - 2259 Aferroid cuprate alloy (ACA) High Temperature Superconductor -'' Independant researchers (Dr. Patrizio Affine and Dr. Davide Orlando) - 2263'' Graviton discovery - TitanCorp (CEO Silvester O'Beirne, pioneered by Dr. Darryl Moores) - 2265 Advanced terraforming (Martian Terraforming Program) - Mars Habilitation Group (chief: Valeria Gonzales) - 2267 Aferrium (CRCA) -'' Indpendant researchers (Dr. Affini and Dr. Orlando) - 2269'' Tachyon discovery - TitanCorp (CEO Silvester O'Beirne, pioneered by Dr. Darryl Moores) - 2274 Very advanced AI (Rock X1) - Stonepoint Computing (CEO Ian Masters, pioneered by Dani Kovacs) - 2277 Artificial gravity (AGG) -'' Garod Corporation (CEO and pioneer: James Garod) - 2279'' Topromium discovery -'' Independant researcher (Dr. Nasrin Sherazi) - 2280'' Tagron Pulse Generator Prototype - SSO/Project Atlas (chief: Dr. Tom Falkman, pioneered (uncredited) by Dr. Moores) - 2281 Aferrium (LTCRCA) - Talman Energy/Material Research (chief: George Coleman, pioneered by Dr. Sherazi) - 2282 Quantum Entangled Tachyon Communicator (QETG) -'' SRO/Project Relay (chief researcher and pioneer: Dr. Marisa Solomon) - 2283'' Tachwave Relay System (TRS or Internet 3) - SRO/Project Relay (coop TitanCorp, Telwer, chief researcher and pioneer: Dr. Solomon) - 2284 Refrigium - CryoTech Industries (chief and pioneer: Dr. Damjam Horn) - 2285 Tagron Pulse-Falkman rippler - SSO/Project Atlas (chief and pioneer: Dr. Falkman) - 2285 Safe cryosleep - Sleep Well Technologies (CEO Bridget Jansing, pioneered by Dr. Sofia Alesio) - 2286 Aferrium ECU (Project Atlas) - SSO/Project Atlas (chief: Dr. Falkman, pioneered by Lara Brams) - 2286 Interstellar travel (Unmanned Aeneas Zero) - SSO (chief and pioneer: Dr. Falkman) - 2287 Stable FTL drive (Blue Atlas) - SSO (coop Blueon WT, chief: Dr. Falkman, pioneered by Blueon WT Team (especially Dr. Abel Blau, Dr. Jimena Campo, Dr. Theodore Martell and others) Interstellar colonization (Aeneas III) - SSO (chief and pioneer: Dr. Falkman, also pioneered by Dr. Blau) - 2290 Feasible way of creating antimatter - TitanCorp/Project Antimatter (CEO John O'Beirne, pioneered by Laurence Walmsley) - 2291 Aferrium (HTCRCA), HTCRCA ECU -'' TitanCorp/Project Antimatter (CEO John O'Beirne, chief: Laurence Walmsley, pioneered by Lara Brams) - 2295'' Antimatter Annihilation Reactor (AAR) - TitanCorp/Project Antimatter (CEO John O'Beirne, pioneered by Laurence Walmsley) - 2298 T W E N T Y F O U R T H C E N T U R Y Very powerful continious laser weapon - LaserTech Industries (CEO and pioneer: Trace Baldwin) - 2305 Stellar gas extraction (ZEUS) - Talman Energy (CEO Erich Talman, pioneered by Jonathan Zaggs) - 2312 Extremely powerful FTL drive (Blue HAtlas) - Blueon WT (Dr. Falkman, Dr. Blau, Dr. Campo and Dr. Martell) - 2319 Cagnium-2 - Independant researchers (Dr. Jan Aldebrandi and Dr. Qiu Henningsen) - 2324 Mega-sized orbital station (Jupiter OneRes) - Restec/OneRes (CEO Damion Acker, pioneered by OneRes Team (Dr. Ruslan Arthurs, Dr. Major Manco and others) - 2329 Very powerful burst laser weapon - LaserTech Industries (CEO Trace Baldwin, pioneered by Jake Baldwin and Dr. Min Chun) - 2330 Aferrium (RCTA) - Talman Energy/Material Research (chief: Buana Sumadi, pioneered by Dr. Nasrin Sherazi - 2332 Superstation (Titan TerraStation) - TitanCorp/Project TerraStation (chief: Rajmund Benedek) - 2338 3 century longetivity (without body replacement) - medical companies - ~2340 '' Gammaray weapon - Udral Weaponry (CEO and pioneer: George Udral) - 2340 Magnetic deflector shield - ''Subive (CEO Orsi Szabolcs, pioneered by Kamilla Barta) - 2341 Autonomous working drones such as probes and miners (Artificial Intelligent Drone, AID) - AutoDrone (CEO and pioneer: Laurano Piccoli) - 2344 Organic robots (Cybernetically Enhanced Lifeform, CEL) - AutoDrone (CEO and pioneer: Laurano Piccoli) - 2347 Gravitational deflector shield - Subive (CEO Orsi Szabolcs, pioneered by Kamilla Barta and Dr. Viktor Csonka) - 2349 Military organic robots (CEL-Trooper, CELT) - AutoDrone (coop SMRO, CEO and pioneer: Laurano Piccoli and by SMRO Team (Dr. Ledimir Gavranovic, Dr. Nesim Orsus and others) - 2350 'Starcruiser' (Prometheus C-class) - SSO (chief and pioneer: Dr. Getahun Zeru and by Dr. Blau, Dinha Hadu, Dr. Vinoshakan Kobie) - 2370 Gammaray/burst-laser/con-laser rifle ("energy rifle") - Udral Weaponry (CEO and pioneer: George Udral and by Dr. Yisreal Hadar) - 2374 Magnetically confined plasma rifle ("plasma rifle") - Udral Weaponry (CEO and pioneer: George Udral and by Dr. Bethseda Hadar) - 2375 Small energy grenade ("plasma bomb") - Udral Weaponry (CEO and pioneer: George Udral and by Dr. Y. Hadar) - 2380 T W E N T Y F I F T H C E N T U R Y Cagnium-3 - AH Research (chief researchers: Dr. Aldebrandi and Dr. Henningsen) - 2402 Topromium synthesis - Independant researchers (Dr. Michella Ferry and Dr. Sherazi) - 2418 Biodome - Dark Willow Corporation (CEO and pioneer: Dr. Danilo Carballo and by Dr. Amelie Fisher, others) - 2423 Weather control - Whirlwind Industries (CEO and pioneer: Dr. Floris Schutterop and by Dr. Ingwe Sinegugu, Dr. Kahoku Kalima, Dr. Emmy Söderlund, others) - 2429 4 century longetivity - medical companies - ~2430 Atmosphere cleaning - Berryworks Atmosphere (CEO and pioneer: Dr. Zoie Duarna and by Dr. Galtero Ortega, Dr. Fernando Ortega, others) - 2436 Super-autonomous computer AI "Singularity" - SCISA Intelligent (CEO: Barack Samson, pioneered by AutoAI Team (Dr. Oliver Ross, Dr. Yati Usobinti, others) - 2441